1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a nozzle for the control of the pattern of a flashing multi-phase flow at the outlet of a pressure let-down valve. More specifically, this invention relates to a nozzle with a choke that provides an optimal flow pattern at exit, by controlling the nozzle dispersion angle to match the elements in the receiving tank.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of nozzles for use in pressure let-down valves have been proposed. Generally, these prior nozzles do not control the nozzle dispersion angle.
Although the following references may not necessarily qualify as “prior art”, the reader is referred to the following U.S. patent documents for general background material. Each of these patent documents is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for the material contained therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,488 describes an in-situ mining method and apparatus for recovering copper and/or nickel from deep-seated deposits.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,484 describes a liquid spraying device capable of producing minuscule particles of liquid in a uniform pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,022 describes an apparatus for generating an aerosol powder from a melt that includes an atomization die having an orifice.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,339 describes a method for generating an aerosol powder from a melt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,745 describes an apparatus and method that is disclosed for cultivating soil and turf by utilization of pressurized liquid injected into the soil and turf.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,889 describes a method of production of the formation fluid that is used in wells with a low formation pressure and consists in that in the well from a flow of the formation fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,176 describes a hazardous waste incinerator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,985 describes a burner assembly that has a combination chamber in which combustion takes place in an elongate centrally disposed combustion tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,705 describes a plasma furnace and method of operating where the flow of waste gas is directed downwardly by means of a refractory guide chute.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,947 describes a steam plasma reactor that incorporates an induction steam plasma torch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,650,107 describes a method for dewatering a molten synthetic resin using a two-phase liquid mixture of a thermoplastic synthetic resin melt and an aqueous phase.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,222 describes an arrangement for the controlled production of an essentially linearly array of hydrocarbon feed injection jets that reduces required clearances and elevation.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,983,906 and 5,994,678 describe systems, methods and apparatus for depositing titanium films.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,255 describes a wear-resistant flash tank pressure let down nozzle for use in passing an ore slurry into an ore slurry flash tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,143,253 describes an arrangement for the controlled production of an essentially linear array of hydrocarbon feed injection jets.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,485 B1 describes an apparatus and process for the vaporization of liquid precursors and deposition of film on suitable substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,221,435 B1 describes a process for use of subcritical compressed fluids to reduce viscosity and to enhance atomization.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,482,250 B1 describes a wear-resistant flash tank pressure let down nozzle for use in passing an ore slurry into an ore slurry flash tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,573 B2 describes a new flash tube device adapted specifically for use with hot erosive flow streams.